Various types of cleaning devices with removable, and replaceable cleaning elements, such as a sponge, mop, dusting pad or the like for use with or without liquid cleaning solutions have been suggested. These devices suggest use of solid plate like rectangular holders having an attachable handle and means for securing a cleaning element to the holder. The means for securing the cleaning element to the holder can be spikes or double hooks, adhesives or the like. Adhesive backed strips of Velcro™ hook fasteners have been adhered to the holder, as have such strips of hook fasteners attached with adhesive of mechanically. Such attached fasteners require frequent replacement. The holder can be formed of a molded plastic with the spikes or hooks molded with the rectangular holder. In these previous cleaning devices the holder is usually formed of a solid sheet of plastic material having a handle mount part on the top face for attaching as handle and the spikes or hooks extend from the bottom for holding the removable cleaning element.